


Seven Rings

by naxxti



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Altered Mental States, BDSM, Demons, Dom/sub, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Hypnotism, Knotting, Manipulation, Master/Slave, Monsters, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naxxti/pseuds/naxxti
Summary: After waking up in a strange tunnel, you must find a way out. Little do you know, there are many dangers that lie ahead. Will you make it out?
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

This story will be updated as the chapters are written, so anything you'd like to see in it, let me know. 

This is my first time writing in quite a while, so feel free to critique and help me improve. 


	2. Nowhere To Go But Forward

The hall you awoke in was made of stone - basalt more than likely. Though it smelled more of sulfur and rotting flesh. A chill ran up your spine as you prodded on through the dimly lit passage.

Torches which had been mounted to the wall offered you little in the way of being useful. The stone was rough under your bare feet. It felt like you had been walking for miles when in reality, it'd been only an hour. 

The opening of the cave was sealed off tightly making you wonder how you even got in. You could only move forward. So you continued your steady march for what seemed like even more hours before reaching a large cavern. 

The small pool of water caught your eye first. You quickly made your way to it with vigor. You were only now faced with how thirsty you were as you peered into the black waters. Your own dim reflection shone back. 

You cupped your hands into the murky pool and brought the water to your lips for a long gulp. As you continued the motions a few more times, you were unaware of the danger lurking behind. 

You wiped your hands on your short black dress and stood from your position on your knees, brushing hair out of your face as you did so. 

Suddenly, you felt a heavy pressure in your eardrums and an ominous presence. You didn't even have time to turn around before the thing had it's charred wood like arms around you. You let out a sharp gasp followed by a scream. 

As you fought against the thing, it let out a chuckle. "Go on and fight me human, I'm sure the odds are in your favor." The thing's voice sent shivers through your body. 

It was deep and almost husky sounding, but layered and warbled too. Definitely not human sounding in the least. You let out a few more screams, tears soaking your cheeks in fear. 

A light blush soon dusted your skin from the exertion - a light trace of sweat starting to form, making you feel sticky. Your movements slowed, but your breathing did not. 

You gave up before hanging your head, trembling and whimpering still. The thing straightened up as you gave in and picked you up as if you weighed nothing and began walking to a deeper part of the cavern. 

You regrettably stole a glance up at the thing's face as it carried you. It's whole body smelled of fire and cedar, it's skin like twisted and charred wood - light flecks of red and cold flickering through some small gaps in it's "flesh". 

It's eyes were sunken and empty - void like in appearance, and it's mouth was a gnarled maw of rows and rows of sharp teeth. 

You had barely believed in ghosts before this demonic encounter. The thing suddenly dropped you on the ground, causing you to fall not so gracefully on your backside. 

You didn't even register the pain fully, still petrified at the beast before you. "W-where am I?" you managed to squeak out betweened frightened breaths. 

The thing laughed it's warped laugh, tossing it's head back a bit as it did. "You are in Sheol, my delicious morsel," he nearly moaned out. You stiffened a bit at his words. 

"I'm in hell?" you asked, scooting yourself back a bit. "Whatever you want to call it, you are here because you are dead." "I-I'm what?" Your breath quickened even more and your whole body felt like it was on fire.

The thing laughed again before moving swiftly over you. In the blink of an eye, it had you pinned between the floor and it's larger frame. Your eyes widened and a sharp breath left your lips followed by a squeak.

The thing easily pinned both your hands above your head, it's other hand now roaming your body, taking in all the curves that your dress hugged so perfectly.

Your legs twisted uncomfortably both from his relentless touches and his weight. "St-stop, wait-" He cut you off with a sharp slap to the face, his hand then returning to your side.

You felt fresh hot tears begin to spill as your cheek burned intensely. With trembling lips, you tried to tell the demon to stop still as it caressed you. "I'm just getting a feel of you, sweetheart. Be glad I'm being gentle."

The words left you shaking even more so. Your whole body began to tingle as his hand suddenly slid to your inner thigh. You gasped and began to struggle again to no avail. 

The demon growled and released your wrists, instead gripping your hips firmly. Your arms and legs began to feel heavy just as you gained the new freedom - feeling more like stones than of limbs. 

He hiked your dress up swiftly to your sternum, revealing your black panties. You began to yell at him to stop, but your words were caught in your throat. "I don't like when my meals talk back," he said calmly as his black claw-like fingers hooked into the waistband of your panties. 

He had them off with an abrupt pull, tossing the shredded fabric to the stone floor somewhere behind him. A cold draft ghosted over your core, causing your skin to erupt in goosebumps. "Since this is the first room you've entered, I'll allow you some pleasure." With his words end brought down a flurry of heat on you. 

Your nipples hardened visibly underneath your thin dress and your back arched instinctively. He pulled you by your hips so that your lower half would rest in his lap as he sat back. 

A hot breath left your open mouth, a bit of drool already begining to trail down your cheek. Your body may have been giving him a warm welcome, but inside, you were still conscious - unable to do anything to stop your reactions.

Juices flowed from your hot, already spasming core, down your supple ass cheek, onto his burnt skin. Suddenly, your limbs were freed from their invisible binds. 

The glee you felt deep inside was short lived as you realized that like your body, they did not do what you wanted them to. Instead, you sat up in the demons lap, your hands pulling down the low-cut top of your dress to expose your breasts. 

One hand stayed around to pinch your own nipple gently while the other trailed down to play with your clit. He snickered and again caught your wrists in his hand. "No, don't touch yourself unless I ask," he breathed out, raising his hips to grind against your own. 

A whine shakily left your mouth as you stated into empty sockets. Your voice was back, but again, not your own. You tried to push your hips back against his, but he threw you to the ground onto your back. 

Your tits bounced a bit upon hitting the ground and your eyes clenched. You wanted to tell him to stop. You wanted to tell him how wrong this was - to scream out. Anything. "Touch me,' you whispered in a lustful tone. You watched as his head lowered to your core. 

A long, black, tentacle-like tongue slipped out and lapped at your swollen lips. Immediately you felt like you were going to cum. "A-ah, please," you moaned. You felt sick, but you were the most sensitive and turned on that you had ever been before. 

The tongue dipped in, taking care to caress your walls as if it was somewhere familiar. You clenched around it, letting out sinful noises. Noises you had never even frames of making. 

Your tongue lolled out as the tongue began moving more vigorously. It felt like it was expanding slowly with each movement. Suddenly he found it. 

A loud scream ripped out of your throat and you arched your back - your hands on the back of this thing's head pushing it deeper into your sopping wet cunt. It grinned against you and violated the area more forcefully.

You came, squirting and drooling. The tongue was now very noticeably swollen, thrusting in and out of you the same way a man's cock would. Except this tongue was stretching you more than any human cock before. 

Pure blinding pleasure surged through you as you continued to cum over and over again. His hands found your tits, rolling your nipples harshly.

Each time you came, it felt like violent waves crashing down on you - more and more powerful as they rolled over you. Suddenly, the fog lifted as you came again.

Your hands began trying to push his head away. He stayed firmly eating you out, his thrusting motions quickening even more to a brutal pace. Your thighs clenched around his neck as you came again - the most aggressive, blinding orgasm yet.

A searing hot, thick fluid suddenly filled you so much that you felt it enter your womb. You screamed, cumming again immediately and falling limp. 

Your chest rose and fell harshly as he finally pulled himself away. You caught a glimpse of his "tongue" which looked more like a long, thick cock now. 

You couldn't even muster a glare as exhaustion hit you again. He stood with what you read as a smug look. The hot liquid dripped out of you in gelatinous clumps onto the stone below. 

You blinked and he was gone, causing your breath to catch in your throat. You propped yourself up on your elbows and glanced around for him, but he was nowhere to be seen. 

You pulled your dress back into place and stood on shaking legs, still caught in the rides of your pleasures. Your feet began moving again before you could even make the decision to move them to the opening on the other side, eyes still darting around. 

The opening led into another basalt hallway, the stench assaulting your nostrils again. 

There was nowhere to go but forward...


End file.
